My Sweet Prince
by ReadYourHeartOut
Summary: An AU SebbyxGrell story. Grell is a princess, and Sebastian is a prince, both teenagers. It's a story of one-sided love and devotion, and maybe something else will develop.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, in a far away land, there lived a beautiful princess who loved the color red. The princess was a very passionate and fiery young lady, but she suffered from incurable capriciousness. For instance, she had a habit of going through men at an alarming rate. Lords, knights, princes, it didn't matter. She would meet someone, become thoroughly enamored, devote herself to him completely…and then lose interest just as quickly. Of course, as a princess, she remained chaste through all of these encounters, but she was, shall we say, most free of her audience. Still, it seemed that no man was enough to truly hold her attention, as she had yet to choose a husband. While this never bothered the princess, the king (or rather, his chief advisor) had begun to grow anxious for her future.

"Your highness, you must listen to reason. You are growing older, and your time to choose a husband is dwindling," the advisor told her, watching as she brushed through her red hair without a care in the world.

"William, _please_," the girl replied, waving a hand at him. "I'm a _princess_. Do you think men will stop wanting to marry me just because I grow older? I'm only sixteen; do stop worrying so much."

"Forgive me, but it's my duty to worry over you. It would be nice to see you take some interest in your own future. Have you _no one_ in mind?"

"Not at the moment," she answered. Glancing over her shoulder to look at the man in her doorway, she continued, "Have you?"

"Ahem! Ultimately, it's your decision. I'll withhold my own opinions unless the king asks for them," the advisor muttered, hiding the fact that he was slightly flustered by the question. He had always had something of a soft spot for the young princess; if he could have, he would have married her himself. At least that way, he could keep her out of mischief. But it wasn't his place to ask for such a thing without the king's approval, so he kept those thoughts silent for the time being. The princess let out a sigh and lay her head down on her vanity.

"I'll think about it. Just go," she grumbled, and the advisor heeded her orders without question. Princess Grell just lay there for a few moments, considering her situation. That night was her father's birthday, and they were hosting a ball to celebrate. All she wanted was to spend the night dancing with handsome men…but now William had filled her head with thoughts of _marriage_. She simply hadn't met anyone worthy of spending her life with yet; was that so wrong? Trying to put those thoughts out of her head for the moment, the princess sits up and goes to her closet, busying herself with deciding on an outfit for the night.

At the same time, in a neighboring kingdom, a young man with hair black as night stood before his king, seldom speaking, gazing at the floor. The king went by the name of Ash, The White King, and he spoke to the boy with utter disdain in his voice.

"Tonight, we'll be attending a ball in celebration of a royal's birthday. Loathe as I am to bring you along, it _is_ a social gathering, and it would be inappropriate for my…son not to attend. Let me be perfectly clear in saying that you _will_ be on your best behavior," the king said sharply. "You'll speak only when spoken to, and I won't tolerate disrespect. And for God's sake, don't do anything to embarrass me. …That's it. Leave me." Without a word, the boy nodded and exited the darkened chamber in which his "father" sat. He and the king had always shared a mutual dislike of each other for several reasons. It was a well-known fact that Prince Sebastian was i_at least/i_ illegitimate, and therefore a subject of gossip for the peasantry. The king viewed his "son" as a disgrace, and was constantly searching for a way to be rid of him.

As to the prince, he seemed to all who knew him rather listless on all accounts. He knew that he was little more than a headache to his king. Ash was so ashamed of him, in fact, that he had rarely ever interacted with other people. Used to being tossed aside this way, Sebastian went to his room to start preparing for the night. Of course, he wasn't eager to attend a _party_, but the thought of being around other people, perhaps people who would see him as something more than a nuisance, was encouraging. _And_, he thought with a smirk, _At a ball, there are sure to be ladies charm…_


	2. My Prince at a Ball

**My Prince at a Ball**

Humming happily to myself, I flitted around my room to prepare for the evening. Of course, it wasn't actually _my_ party, but I could enjoy it as much as anyone. It was my father's birthday (though I had no idea how old he was), and we were hosting a grand ball. And where there's a ball, there are handsome young men just _dying_ to dance with me. Just the thought of it had me thoroughly excited for the night to come. The party would be starting soon, so I was putting the finishing touches on my look. Stepping back to survey myself in the mirror, I was (as usual) pleased with what I saw. My dress was lavish and layered, the perfect shade of princess pink; my hands were covered with dainty gloves of white lace; my hair was done up flawlessly, adorned with a sparkling tiara, and I carried a fan to hide my face; men liked it when girls were coy. Giving my reflection a sharp smile, I hurried from the room to meet my father and make our entrance together.

"It's about time," my brother teased as I arrived at the entrance to the ballroom. He and our father were already there waiting, dressed in their finest as well. "Do all women take so long just to dress?"

"'Just to dress'? I'll have you know it takes time to look this perfect," I informed him. "A lady's appearance is like a work of art, Ronald, and art cannot be rushed. Maybe you'll understand when you're older." He started to reply, but Father cut him off by placing a hand on each of our heads.

"There's no need to argue. Milady, you look lovely. And now that you've graced us with your presence, we can join everyone else." With that, he led the way into the ballroom, and we were greeted by a room full of people all waiting for us to arrive. Our king bid everyone welcome with an ever-present grin while I busily scanned the room over the top of my fan. Right away, I could see several promising prospects for the night. So many men, so little time. Once my father finished his speech, I started to step away and wait for my first invitation to dance. However, before I could leave, a man's voice stopped me.

"Ah, and here are the king and his daughter now." That voice belonged to the ruler of an allied kingdom, The White King. He had stepped forward out of the crowd with a pleasant smile on his face. Being a princess, I knew that it would be rude to ignore him, so I stayed to hear what he had to say. "First, let me wish you a happy birthday, my old friend. And allow me to introduce my son. This is his first formal event." Glancing to his side, I saw the boy who accompanied him…and my eyes grew wide as saucers. He was _gorgeous_! Hair as black as night, eyes the color of polished amber, and a cool demeanor that just made him so mysterious. For a moment or two, I lost my breath; I was completely spellbound.

"Sebastian Michaelis," the prince said, bowing and taking my hand. His lips brushed against my fingers and a shiver ran up my spine. Oh, where had this boy been hiding? "It's a pleasure to meet you, princess." Struggling to regain my capacity for speech, I managed to answer.

"M-my name is Grell. And the pleasure is all mine." I could practically feel my cheeks flushing even as he released my hand. His eyes raised toward mine and I felt my heart stop. Then a smirk curved his lips.

"You look lovely this evening, my lady, like a rose in full bloom." Ooh, he was good…

"Why thank you, sir… And if I may, you're quite handsome yourself," I purred, batting my eyes demurely. Already, I wanted to dance with him…but as a lady, it wasn't my place to ask. A few seconds passed in silence before the prince's father cleared his throat, and he spoke again.

"Ahem. Would you…be so kind as to share a dance with me?" he asked, extending my hand. As much as I tried to suppress a gasp of delight, it was still audible.

"I would love to!" I squealed enthusiastically, hastily setting my fan aside and taking his hand. The eyes of nearly every man in the room were jealously locked on us as he led me to the floor. I curtseyed, he bowed, and then he took me in his arms and held me close. Oh my, I hardly knew what to do with myself… As the song began and we moved in a graceful waltz, neither of us spoke. Seemingly aware of the slight tension, he tried to make conversation.

"So, my lady, how old are you?" Such a thing to ask a lady… As distracted as I was by his hand on my waist, I managed to pay attention enough to answer.

"Me? I'm sixteen. What about you?"

"Seventeen." He was so terse, so cool.

"Oh, I see. How odd that we're only just meeting; since we're so close in age, you would think they'd have introduced us sooner," I giggled nervously. What was the matter with me? I was never so flustered around boys, no matter how…utterly gorgeous they were.

"You would think," he repeated. "However, as…he mentioned, this is my first social function. I rarely leave home, so I don't have much opportunity for social interaction."

"Really? Why's that?" Trying to muster my courage and be bold, I ventured, "You should…come and visit us here sometimes. We would be glad to have you."

"Hm. How kind," he answered. His eyes looked right through me—or rather, past me. It was as though he didn't want to talk to me at all! And I couldn't stand that. I had to be charming enough to keep his attention! So I continued, trying to find something else to push the conversation forward.

"Ahem. I suppose your mother must be dark like you; you don't look a thing like your father," I said with a smile. Not that I was complaining, of course; I wouldn't have changed his looks even a little. Upon hearing this, his grip on me tightened slightly.

"Do _not_ compare me to that man," he growled softly. His attitude had changed so suddenly; he was practically seething! Stupid, stupid me! I should've known to steer clear of a subject like that on our first meeting!

"I-I'm sorry," I stammered. "Please, I meant nothing by it. I was just… I'm sorry…" I grasped for anything else I could say to make amends, to change the subject, but my mind was blank. As I started to panic, he let out a quiet sigh.

"It's all right. You had no way of knowing. Suffice it to say I feel I could use a vacation from him," he informed me. He was already letting me know something so personal…! He twirled me and then dipped me back slightly before pulling me up and against him.

"Oh… Well, if that's what you need, you're welcome to come here," I told him. I was so relieved to see that furious scowl leave his face that I smiled up at him sweetly. At the sight of my sharp mouth, he visibly flinched.

"Ahem. I'll…keep that in mind," he muttered. The song was ending by then, and he released me. We each took a small step back. I didn't want to leave yet. I wanted to stay in his arms; somehow, I got the feeling I hadn't entirely won him over just yet.

"Well…thank you for the dance," I said softly, fidgeting with my gloves.

"It was my—" He paused there and looked up. Following his line of sight, I found his father gazing at us from across the room. My dark and handsome dance partner seemed to change his mind at that point. "Princess, I wonder if you would be so kind as to give me a tour of your palace. After all, I leave home so rarely that I'd like to take advantage of this opportunity."

"A tour? But we can't just go off on our own like that," I said hesitantly. "It wouldn't be proper…" Even as I said this, however, I couldn't deny being excited by the prospect of being alone with him. After a split-second of hesitation, he spoke once more.

"What a shame," he said, running gloved fingers through his dark hair. He then reached out with that same hand to gently stroke my cheek. I immediately started to blush, hanging on his every word. "And I was so looking forward to being sole audience to your beauty." Dark eyes sparkled with mischief, soft lips curved in a smirk…I was helpless.

"C-come with me," I breathed, taking his hand and leading him out of the ballroom. We went down a corridor until we reached the entrance hall and the grand staircase. "Where should we go? That is…what would you like to see?"

"Show me where I might stay if I were to visit," he suggested, lacing his fingers through mine. "A guest wing, perhaps?"

"Guest wing! Right," I agreed, trying my best to maintain myself even as he held my hand that way. His hand was so warm, even through gloves, so strong… Shaking my head gently, I led him upstairs toward the South Hall, regrettably away from my own bedroom. It was silent, so I cleared my throat and spoke just to fill the air. "Ahem. When I was young, I always had trouble sleeping. I would go to my father and he would carry me all throughout the palace, showing me each hall and doorway and telling me where each one led. Over the years, I've learned my way around almost perfectly." I laughed at that before realizing that I was mindlessly rambling about myself with no motivation from my guest. But he didn't seem irritated, thankfully. He seemed to be in a better mood, now that we had left the ballroom and were away from the great crowd. Maybe…he really did have problems with his father, and that was why he was so eager to escape. Those thoughts were abandoned as we reached the guest wing. I led him over to one room and opened the door to display a chamber that wasn't quite as grand as say, mine, but still lavish enough for even the most important guest.

"These are our guests rooms," I said, apt little tour guide that I was. "If you _did_ come to visit…you could stay here." I stepped into the doorway and took a small step backward so that he could enter as well.

"It's very nice," he said as he observed our dimly-lit surroundings; since there were no lights on the room, we had to depend on the chandeliers in the corridor. "And if I were to visit, my lady, could you promise me your attention?" He glanced at me over his shoulder and I smiled bashfully.

"Oh, yes. As much as you want," I agreed without hesitation…and he took a step closer.

"Hm…how do I know I can trust you?" That playful smirk had once again graced his lips, and I wasn't quite sure what to expect. We were all alone…and he was older… Surely he wouldn't compromise a lady's honor!

"What reason do you have not to?" I asked, taking a nervous step backward.

"As I mentioned before, I'm rarely allowed to leave home. It would take a great amount of persuasion on my part. I simply want to insure that such efforts wouldn't be wasted. If I were to go through all that trouble, I would want to know for certain that I would have what I came here for." Oh my… Even if he wasn't exactly _saying_ it, he was implying such…naughty things. "With that said…what say you seal your oath with a kiss, princess?"

"K…kiss?" I gasped, hardly able to see through the steam he was creating. How forward to ask for such a thing the very night we met! No man had ever been so bold. Yet here was this prince, now slipping one arm about my waist to hold me close in a way that was somehow more intense than our dance before. His other hand rested on my cheek, and in my confusion, I rubbed against it, only flustering myself further. "B-but…we've only just met! It would be improper! I can't…"

"Please, my lady. You've no idea what it's like to be trapped as I am, never to see or speak to others. If you'll allow me this one small gift, I'll at least have the memory of it to look back on." Seeing that I still wasn't quite convinced, he continued, "And it would be an honor for my first kiss to be with such a radiant princess."

Oh. I _did_ want that boy's first kiss, and I wanted it badly.

"Well, I suppose…just one kiss couldn't hurt," I mumbled. Trying to stay calm even as my heart pounded excitedly, I leaned forward and placed my hands on his shoulders, waiting for him to go on. He seemed pleased with my surrender and slipped his hand behind my neck before kissing me gently. The moment our lips touched, sparks flew, and I was captivated again. In that instant, I came to a sudden and irrefutable realization: I was in love. This beautiful, mysterious prince had stolen my heart, and I was in no position to fight. Even such a simple kiss left me breathless, and when he released me, I was panting very softly.

"Ah. Thank you, princess," he purred, letting my rest my head against his chest.

"Mm…was that…enough of a promise?" I asked, completely unwilling to leave his arms.

"Hm? Oh, yes," he answered as he remembered what I meant. "Perhaps my king will allow me to visit you again in the future."

"I certainly hope so," I confessed. "A-hem! But for now, we should…get back to the party. We'll be missed."

"I won't." He seemed to have mixed emotions about that, almost bitter, almost pleased. "But I'm sure they'll expect you to be there. Let's go." He took a step back and offered his arm to me, allowing me to grab hold of it and hold on tightly as we went back downstairs.

"So…after tonight, you and I won't see each other for some time, I suppose," I muttered quietly as we walked. The thought was devastating. What if some girl from his own kingdom stole him away? There had to be something I could do! What could I do to make him remember me? What could I do to keep him mine? "Can I…give you something? To remember me by."

"What do you have in mind?" I paused in our trek back to the ballroom. Searching for a moment, my hand finally came to rest at my neck. Hanging there was a thin silver chain with only a small red stone attached…and I started to remove it. Normally, I would've been unwilling to part with any of my jewelry…but if it would remind this prince that he had a princess waiting for him, it was well worth it. Holding the necklace up shyly, I asked,

"Will you wear it…?" He stared at me in silence for a brief moment in which my heart was suspended in my throat. Finally…

"How could I refuse such a token from a princess? I will." Smiling happily, I reached up to fasten it around his neck, and he tucked it under his shirt. Keeping it against his heart! Aa, how sweet… "Thank you." We didn't speak again until we reached the door to the ballroom, where we could hear the party inside.

"You are staying, aren't you? I wouldn't feel right dancing with anyone else," I said, gazing up at him sweetly.

"I'll stay as long as I'm allowed." Luckily, everyone was too distracted with their own merrymaking to notice as we reentered the room. However, I was only allowed one more sweet dance in his arms before his father approached us.

"Do forgive me for stealing away your dance partner, Princess Grell," he said, offering me a bow. "But we have something of a long trip home. We'll have to be going now. Come along, Sebastian." He tossed a sharp look in the prince's direction as he passed…or maybe that was my imagination. With that, my love's foul mood seemed to return.

"I'm sorry you have to go," I told him, standing close so my words were for his ears only. "But you can think of me all you like…and I'll be thinking of you." Blushing darkly, I lay my hand over his chest where I knew my necklace was. Placing his hand over mine, he bowed as well.

"Thank you, my lady. I hope to see you again." With another slight smirk, he was gone, leaving me pining after him in a way I'd never felt before. Without a moment to spare, I quickly hurried off to my father's side.

"Ah, milady," he laughed as he saw me. "Sneaking that poor prince off so quickly; my daughter is prone to mischief. No doubt you won him over easily—"

"Daddy, listen," I said seriously. "This is very important. I've found him. That prince is the man I want to marry."

**A/N: This.**

Oh, come on! It's a SebbyxGrell story; I can't let them get through their first chapter without at least one kiss! . I am physically incapable... *facepalm* I know. I fail.

But yeah. First meeting. And Grell's already in love. XD Don't act like it's not in-character. Hmm... I'm debating on doing a little like, in-between chapter in third person to show Sebastian and Ash's interaction, and maybe explain why Sebby's actin' all weird-like. What do you guys think? Should I? Or should I just wait and explain it through Grell? That's harder, and I'm not sure I can do it as well... -3- As to the chapter title, I'm gonna try doing something like "That Butler, Etc. Etc." Is that silly? I'm doin' it.


	3. Interlude

**Interlude**

True to his word, the carriage ride home seemed very long for both the White King and his son. The King stayed silent for some time, gazing at the boy thoughtfully while Sebastian braced himself. He was sure to get an earful after abandoning the party that way, but that brief time away from his father's watchful eye was worth it. Not to mention an unexpected upside to his little escape…

"She seemed quite taken with you." Finally, Ash had spoken. "Just who do you think you are, stealing a king's daughter away from his own ball? I shudder to think a princess of her standing would let _you_ lay a hand on her, but if you did anything—"

"Put your worries to rest, _Father_," the boy interrupted, gazing out the window. "I did nothing." Of course, that wasn't entirely true. That princess was beautiful, there was no denying that. She was almost _too_ beautiful; Sebastian wasn't sure he was prepared to deal with someone who stood out so. Not to mention the fact that a woman (even a girl) who was so desired as she couldn't possibly be as innocent or genuine as she seemed. Still…he didn't regret meeting her. Holding her soft and warm body in his arms was certainly pleasant, and he kept returning to the memory of her lips against his… He'd managed to charm her for the night, but would undoubtedly never see her again. His father would make sure of that.

"I'm to take your word for that? If I had known you would be so ill-mannered, I wouldn't have brought you in the first place."

"I did nothing wrong," the boy seethed, trying to mask his anger; he was always treated this way because of the circumstances of his birth. Not that he'd had any control over those circumstances, but what did that matter? His father still took great pleasure in constantly berating him.

"So you've said. For the moment, I've no choice but to believe you. At least you weren't around to make a spectacle of yourself in front of anyone else. Don't expect I'll be—" Suddenly, he paused, staring at the boy's neck. By the time Sebastian realized what he was looking at, it was too late. A white-gloved hand reached out and slipped underneath the shining chain, pulling it out so it could be seen. "What is this? Your first time away from home and you're stealing? I should've known not to—"

"It was a gift," the prince snapped. He longed to pull away, but didn't for fear of breaking the delicate chain.

"A gift," Ash repeated disbelievingly. "From the _princess_?"

"Yes…" The king let the chain fall and let out a cold laugh.

"I see! Then perhaps her tastes aren't quite as refined as I thought. Do you actually believe you have a chance with someone like her? You may be a prince in title, but you're hardly of the same class as her."

"I didn't ask for her attention. You said it yourself: she was taken with me, so I entertained her. I was behaving as a prince should, so as not to embarrass you." He shot a heated glance in his father's direction. "I know better than to expect anything from it beyond tonight." Again, he failed to mention the kiss.

"Well then, at least you're aware of your situation." The king said this with a falsely pleasant smirk on his lips, and the rest of the trip passed in silence. Once they reached home and stepped inside, Sebastian was greeted by a washcloth being flung at his face.

"It's about time," said a boy's voice, and the prince pulled the rag away to reveal a boy a few years younger than him, standing there in his dressing gown. The younger boy wore a scowl and had his arms crossed as he gazed up at Sebastian. "I should've had my bath twenty minutes ago."

"We would have left sooner," the king said, reaching up to pet the young boy's hair. "But Sebastian was busy wooing a princess." They shared a condescending laugh at that, and Sebastian's fists clenched in irritation.

"I apologize for being late," he said quietly. "If you're ready, I'll help you now…Ciel."

**A/N: Ahem. So. Ciel is Sebastian's little brother in this story...if that wasn't entirely clear.**


	4. My Prince Makes a Visit

**Chapter 3: My Prince Makes a Visit**

**A/N: Okay, so here's what you need to know right now: all the Reapers are still Reapers, but in a much less businesslike, godly way. Gods of death, in a more traditional sense. Not to be confused with **_**the**_** God, the one Ash serves (as an angel). Sebastian is obviously not an angel, but at this point in the story, no one knows that…**

**Also, Grell is a naughty, naughty princess. That should be enough for now. Carry on.**

For the following week, I was either the happiest girl in the world, or the saddest. On the one hand, I was completely elated with the thought of my prince; my father had said he would look into granting my wish, and I was confident that he could do it. Still, every day away from my love had me sighing and moping, missing him terribly. It wasn't uncommon to find me gazing longingly out a window, lost in daydreams of him. The memory of that kiss made me blush whenever I thought of it…but that didn't stop me from thinking about it often. Such a naughty little tryst we'd had! But once we were married, that wouldn't matter. Then I would be able to kiss him any time I liked, without having to sneak around. Just the prospect had me giddy with excitement.

Of course, there were _some_ people who weren't exactly thrilled to hear about my new conquest. Since I made no effort to keep it a secret, word of my love spread quickly throughout our kingdom's nobility, much to the disappointment of many bachelors. Interest sparked concerning Sebastian, since he wasn't well-known by the public. But there was one person who was actually _angry_ about my choice.

As I was lying in bed, writing his sweet name over and over in my diary, I heard a knock at my door. Without waiting for an answer, Will entered, seeming _very_ tense.

"Princess, your father just informed me that you wish to marry that…boy from the White Kingdom. Is that true?"

"He's a prince, not just a boy," I said, moving to sit at the edge of my bed. "And yes, it most certainly is true. Is there something wrong with that?"

"If I may be frank, your highness, isn't a suitable husband for you," he answered. Naturally, I didn't like hearing this, and my attitude grew a bit cooler.

"Just what do you mean by that?"

"He's illegitimate," William stated plainly. "And therefore not of the same class as you. Someone like that is not fit to be our king."

"You haven't even met him," I argued. "You can't just make that decision based on his social class!"

"He's a recluse. How can someone who never leaves his own palace be accepted into our society as a prince? Being what he is, what does he possibly have to offer you?"

"He doesn't have to offer me anything; I don't want him for the privileges he'll bring me. I want to marry him because I love him." Will let out an exasperated sigh at that.

"Forgive me for not firmly believing in your 'love' after one night. Highness, you aren't being rational," he said, shaking his head. "I'm only trying to protect your best interests."

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked, crossing my arms. He had known me long enough to realize that I was starting to get annoyed, but he had always been stubborn when it came to my wellbeing, or that of the kingdom.

"I want you to find a husband who suits you and suits our kingdom. There are plenty of eligible men—men you've been familiar with in the past—who would make better rulers."

"What makes you say that? You don't know him at all, so you can't judge his potential. You aren't being fair. And besides, I don't want other men. I want Sebastian." Why was it so difficult for him to understand this?

"You may want him now, but you and I both know that your affections tend to sway."

"Whether they do or not, that's my business. Besides, it's different this time."

"Hmph. I'm sure…" he replied, glancing away. Not pleased at all with his tone, I got to my feet and fixed him with an authoritative stare.

"Remember who it is you're speaking to, Mr. Spears," I warned. As I said this, he realized what I meant and inclined his head.

"Forgive me, princess. I meant no disrespect. But I _am_ your father's advisor, and yours as well. It's my job to protect the kingdom's future."

"But not when it means denying my wishes." Seeing that I wasn't going to back down, he let out another sigh.

"Forgive me for thinking that you deserve better than the bastard son of a king from—" His words were cut off when I slapped him sharply across the face. For some reason, he didn't seem surprised at all by what I'd done.

"That's enough," I snapped. "I don't care who his parents are; don't call him that. The fact remains that he _is_ a prince, and if I have my way, your future king. He deserves more respect."

"Ahem. I apologize," he said quietly, adjusting his glasses. "If you don't mind, I'll go now." I waved him off and closed my bedroom door behind him. I'd lost my temper a little…but he shouldn't say such awful things about my future husband. He had no idea what he was talking about. And now my hand was stinging. I sighed and went back to my bed, lying facedown and grumbling into my pillow. Yes, I _knew_ Will was only doing his job, but I couldn't stand for him coming between me and my prince.

By the end of the week, I was deeply distraught. Nothing seemed to please me: no new gowns, no sweets, no gossip. My daydreams of dancing in his arms only seemed to make things worse… But when a messenger finally came to call me to my father's chambers, I perked up immediately and rushed off to see him. I could barely contain my excitement; I just _knew_ he had good news for me.

"You wanted to see me?" I called as I stepped into his study. He was grinning as always, only encouraging me.

"Come here, milady." I did as he said and took a seat in front of him. "I've spoken to my friend the White King…"

"Ee!" I squeaked. "What did he say, Daddy?"

"He seemed to think that your engagement was a fine idea," he told me, and I couldn't help but squeal once more in delight. "As such, he'll be returning within a few days to work out the details…and you and your prince will have some time together before you're married."

"Oh, Daddy, thank you so much," I cried, throwing my arms around his neck. "Aa, how exciting!" As I raced eagerly from the room, I noticed Will in the corner of the room with a scowl on his face.

…

A few days later, as I was gazing wistfully out my bedroom window, I saw a white carriage approaching our castle. He was back! And this time, as my fiancé! It was so exciting I hardly knew what to do with myself. Well, I was going to see _him_, so I had to look my best. It was a day for red, a day for showing off exactly what he was getting by marrying me. And not only in _my_ looks; I had plans to show him around the kingdom, too. My dress was a bit smaller, more casual than usual so it would be easier to manage. But make no mistake: I was still brilliantly crimson and unmistakably royalty. Once I had finished prettifying myself for him, I hurried down to the entrance hall to find my father already there, welcoming our guests.

"Ah, milady, what perfect timing," he said with a smile, taking my hand to pull me in front of him. I couldn't help but notice that the White King and his son stood a few paces apart. "Perhaps we should let our newly-betrothed pair go now to get better acquainted. I believe my daughter has already made plans…"

"Gladly," the other king agreed with a smile. He glanced at his son and continued, "Do entertain the princess as she likes." Then our fathers left together, leaving the two of us alone again.

"Ahem… Hello, sir," I giggled, sweeping him a curtsey.

"My lady," he answered with a stiff bow. Was something the matter? I started to worry then. As I made my way down the last few steps, I noticed him watching me with those cool eyes, and suddenly I felt warm and flustered. Then my heel slipped on the polished floor and I stumbled down to collide with my prince, knocking him backward.

"Oh!" I-I'm so sorry," I cried, looking up at him in red-faced embarrassment. How could I be so clumsy when I was trying so hard to make a good impression? And when I looked up at Sebastian…he seemed so irritated. I felt awful.

"Are you all right?" he asked, reaching up to carefully adjust my tiara.

"I'm fine," I mumbled. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean—"

"It's all right," he answered. "But you should be more careful."

"Y-you're right…but…we should be going," I mumbled nervously, stepping away. "There's a lot to see, and we'll want to be back by this afternoon." Taking hold of his hand, I led him outside to _my_ carriage, the one painted scarlet with gold trim. I then had a driver take us from the palace to the town adjacent. Knowing the ride would take a few minutes, I got comfortable, leaning my head on his shoulder, blushing pink. "I'm…so glad you're here."

"I would certainly rather be here than…the alternative," he replied, not responding to my affection.

"Is it really so bad in your father's kingdom?" Even as the words left my mouth, I remembered how upset he'd gotten about it before, so I hastily tried to amend myself, "I-I don't mean to pry or anything! You just seemed uncomfortable around him…or…maybe that was my imagination…" Honestly, I was tripping all over myself, hardly acting like a princess at all.

"I'd rather talk about something else," he said mercifully, gazing out the window. "Tell me, what does your kingdom offer in the way of entertainment?"

"Um…well, I can't say for the whole kingdom, since I spend most of my time in the palace," I admitted, upset that I couldn't answer his question properly. "Oh, but there are theatre troupes that come from all over to perform for us! We have big festivals with music and dancing, and then there are the plays. I'm actually something of an actress myself…" When I saw how uninterested he looked, I went on to say, "But if you mean for _today_, I was thinking of showing you around town. We could visit the bazaar…if that's all right." Upon hearing that, he visibly grimaced.

"Perhaps somewhere more…private would be better," he suggested, glancing toward me with a mischievous smirk on his lips. "Do you know of a place like that?" Sensing that he had some naughty intention, I couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, there is a pretty little lake outside town…if you'd like to go there," I replied, batting my eyes flirtatiously; after all, if this boy was going to marry me, he had to see what I was _really_ like, when not standing on ceremony. And besides, we were out of the palace; I could misbehave just a bit. When we reached town, I told our driver to wait nearby. Then I snuck away with my prince, leading him to the lake I had mentioned. There was a little boat there, too, and after helping me into it, my love pushed us out into the water. Thankfully, no one else seemed to be around…so I was all alone with him. It was warm, and the sun shone straight down on us, but I was _so_ comfortable.

"How nice," he said, taking my hands in his. "To be able to steal a fair princess's attention this way."

"Hm…if I didn't know any better, sir, I might think you had less than honorable intentions for bringing me out here," I giggled. He pouted slightly, only making him more adorable.

"I was under the impression that you liked my compliments. I'll stop, if you like…"

"Oh, no, it's nothing like that," I told him hastily. "It's just that normally, it might be considered inappropriate for a young lady and young man—such as you and I—to be alone…together. But I certainly don't mind. And trust me, I very much enjoy your compliments." Blushing again, I stroked my fingertips along the exposed skin of his wrist.

"I'm glad to hear it. After all, we're betrothed; I should be able to show my affection whenever I please…and to please _you_ as well." Oh my… That look in his eyes told me we weren't just talking about sweet words anymore…

"Ahem…and I'll do my best to…please you, too," I breathed. Of course, I was fully aware of my skills in _that_ are; I just hoped he wouldn't think I was unladylike for implying such a thing.

"Well, to be honest, princess…" He released my hand and reached up to loosen his tie. "I have felt as though I'm missing something lately." My eyes stayed trained on his beautiful, pale skin, and I found myself wanting to touch him…

"Missing something?" I repeated, almost automatically. "What could that be?"

"Your kiss." Oh…! That made my heart flutter so that I could hardly breathe. "It's been too long; my lips have been longing for yours." As he unbuttoned the very top of his shirt, I could see a glint of silver on his skin, and against his chest lay the necklace I had given him. He was still wearing it! How incredibly sweet…!

"Oh, Sebastian," I sighed happily, moving a bit closer. I was torn between maintaining my propriety…and pouncing on him to give him a _real_ kiss. I quickly settled on a compromise, pulling him close by his lapels and kissing him firmly. He seemed pleased, and his arms wrapped around my waist. His lips were so soft, so warm…and then he licks at mine softly, asking entry. With a quiet whimper, I granted it. As he explored the dark warmth of my mouth, I couldn't help but grip his jacket tighter. He was _very_ good at that; I even found myself getting lightheaded… He seemed to be enjoying it, too, as he slipped one hand behind my neck to hold me closer. Oh, my darling… Somehow, I found myself on my back, my sweet Sebastian kneeling over me in the floor of our little vessel. One of his hands trailed slowly down my side, feeling every bit of my outline. Naturally, I was starting to get excited…but we couldn't go much further in a place like this; someone might see us! So, reluctant though I was, I finally had to break away from my love.

"S-Sebastian," I gasped, gazing up at him in blushing delight. "We can't…um…"

"I understand," he replied, though he seemed as disappointed as I was. "But I must say, princess, you certainly did make me hot." He winked, and I giggled guiltily. "I may have to take a dip to cool off."

"I know just what you mean, darling," I confessed. "I feel exactly the same." Of course, I would've been glad to help you _release_ some of that heat…but we couldn't do it in public like this. All things considered, it would probably be best to wait until our wedding night anyway, lest he think badly of me… How bothersome.

"Then maybe you should come with me." As he spoke, he sat up and started to undress. His tie came off, followed by his jacket…and my eyes stayed fixed on him as he unbuttoned his shirt. Oh my… As that skin was revealed, those lovely muscles…I found myself getting hot and bothered by just the sight of him.

"What… You were serious?" I asked, trying to stay focused on my words. "But then you'll be all wet and…mh." My words trailed off as he stood and unbuttoned his trousers.

"Only my undergarments." Then he slipped out of his pants and folded them perfectly along with everything else. Of course, through my past relationships, I had seen men's bodies before…but this was different. His body was just so pristine, so perfect…I wanted so badly to touch him! "Come, my lady; be daring with me."

"But I…I can't. As a lady, it would be improper… And besides, I can't untie my ribbons alone." I pulled my hair aside and turned to show him the ribbons down the back of my dress, keeping it cinched tightly shut. Of course, I wasn't trying to get him to undress me…I would never…

"Hm. I believe I can help you there, my dear." Without a bit of hesitation, he tugged at my bow, letting the lacing fall looser. And he pushed my sleeves off my shoulders. "Your dress will be safe here." Well, it was hard to argue when he was…touching me that way. So I carefully wiggled out of my dress, casually covering my chest with one hand. My undergarments were thankfully a bit loose, so he couldn't see every detail of my figure, and they were red so they wouldn't turn transparent when wet.

"Would you like to go first?" He gave me a playful smile before diving gracefully into the water. While he did so, I carefully set my glasses and tiara aside so they would be safe. When he came back up, he was dripping wet, and he called up to me.

"Come join me, my lady." I smiled back and reached out for his hands. One I had them, I hopped into the water, too, squealing as the cold surrounded me. I came back up shivering and tossed my hair back, trying to make it look presentable.

"Oh my…it's so cold," I whimpered.

"Then allow me to warm you up." Then he was holding me again, letting me cling to his shoulders. O~h…

"Mm…th-thank you." I struggled to think of something interesting to say, but it was difficult when he was so close and wet and perfect like that. When I looked up, I immediately saw my home, so I suggested, "I can give you a better tour of the castle later, if you want. I mean, since you'll be…living here soon."

"I'm sure I'll have plenty of time to learn my way around…but if you insist." He didn't sound terribly enthused by the idea. But when I looked back at him, he smiled slightly, so I didn't worry too much. Instead, I grinned back and kissed his cheek, then pushed away to dive down in the water so I could fix my hair.

"Lovely," he said as I came back up. "You're a natural in the water." Then he disappeared underwater himself, leaving me to search for his dark silhouette.

"Sebas—eep!" I squealed as I felt a light tug on my leg. I paddled nervously away, uneasy since I could see him. I was actually impressed that he could hold his breathe for so long…but then, he was the son of an angel. Then I felt a quick pinch on my backside, and my love resurfaced behind me.

"Sebastian," I called, blushing. "You're such a naughty prince…!"

"We're young, princess. Why not enjoy our youth while we can?" he was smirking again, seeming pleased with himself.

"Mm, I suppose," I giggled as he swam around me in a circle. When he came close enough, I reached out and took his hand, pulling him back to me. "But you do have to maintain _some_ manners." His hands eagerly moved to hold my hips, sending girlish shivers up my spine. His wet bangs had fallen in his eyes, and I reached up to gently push them aside. Oh, he was beautiful, all dripping wet and nearly bare and… Without meaning to, I let my hands move to slide across the firmness of his chest, and I shivered by accident. Even if my prince was young, he was still a young _man_…

"Do you appreciate my appearance, princess?" he asked with a knowing smirk.

"Oh yes. My princess is…very handsome," I told him, struggling not to blush. As though there was any way he didn't already know he was gorgeous.

"Be careful; if we get too close, we might drown," he warned softly as I pulled myself a little closer. Despite his words, he placed a brief kiss on my ear.

"Hm. I don't think we have to worry about that." Being what we were, we wouldn't be killed by something so simple as drowning. Not that I could have moved away if I'd wanted to. Being that close, I could feel the soft warmth of his body, and with his breath on my ear…oh… "Sebastian…" As I was struggling to keep myself coherent, slowly kicking my legs to stay afloat, my leg moved a bit too far forward, and my thigh rubbed against my prince in a rather…delicate area. He let out a soft gasp of surprised and blushed slightly with me. But…he didn't seem like he disliked it. Maybe, if I were careful, it would be all right to show him a bit of my naughty side. Now as close as I could be, my chest pressed up against his, I started to rub my leg slowly and gently against him in a way that I knew would feel nice.

"Ah…princess," he breathed, seeming shocked that I would do such a thing. His grip on my hips tightened, and he sighed in my ear. I couldn't help but giggle, seeing him so flustered.

"Is something the matter, sir? You seem a bit…feverish," I purred in his ear, giving it a gentle lick. Playing with him that way, I could feel myself heating up from the inside out. I wanted to please him, of course, but while we were there…

"Mh, I…I've never felt…" He seemed to be having a hard time deciding what to say. His hips moved against me, and I smirked wickedly.

"Oh, but you seem to know what you want." He was so sweet, wanting me that way. But now I could feel that his body was getting excited for real, and since I knew I couldn't go all the way, I was forced to pull away. "Ahem… Darling, it's getting late. We should be getting out soon."

"Wh-what…?" he blinked his eyes back open, still a bit out of it. "Oh. I suppose you're right." Pushing back away from me, he let himself sink into the water. I must have gotten him a little too hot, after all. But as I was searching for him under the water, he came back up and quickly grabbed me for a firm kiss. The shock of it caused me to squeak, and then we were _both_ submerged again.

Since neither of us was human, we didn't have to worry about drowning…so it was a very passionate, closer and clinging kiss. His arms were tight around my stomach, and mine around his neck, weightless, all alone…it was wonderful. But all too soon, it had to end, and we both came back up panting.

"Oh…my," I breathed, clinging to him tightly. "Sebastian…"

"Haa…Grell," he sighed in my ear, and I nearly fainted right there. He sighed and said, "We should be going…" Pulling me back over to the boat, he easily helped me back inside, then climbed back in himself. Now that we were out of the water, I shivered and curled up on myself to hide my figure. As my prince pushed us back toward shore, I couldn't seem to pull my gaze away. It was just…he was still all well, his skin shining in the sunlight…

"once we've dried off, we can go back to the palace for tea," I said with a smile. Our relationship was coming along just swimmingly (no pun intended), and I couldn't have been happier.

"As you wish," he replied as we sat in the grass to let the sun dry us. Glancing at me as my undergarments clung to my body in a naughty way, my prince's lips curved pleasantly. "It seems there _is_ entertainment to be had here."

"I guess so," I giggled, wringing water from my hair. "And trust me, the party for our wedding will be the biggest and best you've ever seen."

"…I'm sure," he answered flatly. His mood seemed to have declined all of a sudden, and I wasn't sure why.

"What's the matter?" I asked, pulling my knees up to my chest. "Do you…not like big parties? It doesn't have to be that way; we can do something smaller if you want. I…want you to be happy."

"It's not the party," he informed me cryptically. For a few moments, he seemed to consider before continuing, "It doesn't matter to me. It should be however you like; it's your day."

"You're so sweet," I mumbled, smiling up at him. "But I want you to enjoy it too, darling. It's _our_ day. Besides…if it's you I'm marrying, I'm sure it'll be perfect no matter what." I smiled bashfully with that admission…but he wasn't looking at me.

"You have no doubts at all, do you?" He seemed so serious now…

"Of course not. I know what I want, and I want to be your wife," I said, scooting a little closer. When he still refused to look at me, I started to worry again. "…do _you_ have doubts?"

"I wouldn't say that. They're more like concerns," my prince said thoughtfully. "I just hope you know what you're getting into, princess. Once we're…married, there's no changing that."

"I know that. But after I met you, I…I felt like you were the person I was supposed to be with," I confessed, hoping he wouldn't just see me as a foolish girl with a crush. "If there's one thing I know I can trust, it's my own heart. I'm not worried. Don't you…want to be with me?" I was genuinely terrified of his answer. He was confusing me! He'd been kissing and touching me all afternoon with no hesitation…but when the subject of marriage was brought up, he seemed so distant all of a sudden. I didn't know _what_ to think. For a few moments, he didn't speak, letting me fret.

"I'm sure I'll be happier here than I've ever been," he said finally, gracing me with a smile. With that simple gesture, it seemed like my worries faded significantly.

"R-really?" I had to smile at that thought. "I'm so glad. And I'll be happy along with you." Wiggling like a child, I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. It was then that I remembered we were both in our underwear, so I quickly squirmed away. Soon after, we were dry enough to redress, and my love sweetly helped me retie my ribbons and situate my tiara. We then went back to our driver and rode back to the palace. As we entered the dining room, we were greeted by a maid.

"Good afternoon, your highnesses," she said with a curtsey. "Your kings are dining together now, so the two of you will be allowed to have lunch alone." Sebastian seemed immensely relieved by this. Without saying a word to me, he pulled out a chair for me to sit, being oh, so chivalrous…but then he left the room. When he returned he was carrying plates and a tea set from the kitchen, and he proceeded to serve me flawlessly while I sat in silence, dumbfounded. Finished, he remained standing to the side, making no move to join me.

"Se…bastian?" I said helplessly. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean? Is something wrong?" A slight blush colored his cheeks, and he inspected the table for imperfections.

"You're…serving me? It's terribly sweet of you, darling, but we do have cooks and butlers for that sort of thing." Trying to help him warm up, I gestured to the chair next to me. "Sit with me. You don't have to feel bad for being waited on by our servants."

"Ahem…very well." Even as he took his seat at my side, he seemed exceedingly awkward about the entire event. He ignored the plate in front of him, never drinking or eating anything. Put off my his discomfort, I set my own food aside.

"Are you…not hungry? We could eat elsewhere if you like. I could ask the servants to leave." I was simply at a loss; I had no idea what was wrong, so I didn't know how to help.

"Oh no, there's no need. I just…don't eat much. To be honest, I would much prefer to feed you, princess. Would you like that?" He looked up at me with a charming smile. Without waiting for an answer, he used my fork to pick up a bite of cake and offer it to me. "Say aah, my goddess." I was easily distracted by his sweetness, and I giggled nervously.

"O-oh my…" Hoping to please him, I let my eyes close and my lips part, displaying my pretty mouth for him.

"Hm. Elegant in all that you do," he commented as I ate.

"You'll come to find," I told him innocently, "That my mouth is very skilled in many ways, my prince."

"I'll be the judge of that," he answered, obviously catching my meaning. It seemed that was what he responded to best. I would have to remember that. We finished our meal quickly enough and I took his hand to lead him out into the hall.

"Now, love, would you like to see more of the castle? I'll show you anything you want." By that point, I was being a flirt on purpose, since he seemed to appreciate that. "There's a tower in the North wing where I go sometimes to be alone. Would you like to see?"

"Sharing something so private…? It must be important to you." He stepped closer and slipped his arm around my hips. "I would love to see."

"Th-then come with me." No matter how many times he did it, I still seemed to get flustered when he touched me. Pushing past my nervousness, I led him up and up and upstairs. We had to pause now and then to give my feet a break, but we finally reached the top of the tower. It was one of the highest points in the castle, a place where I came often to read or sing or write in my diary; the red blanket that lay on the ground was evidence of just how often. All the servants knew not to go there; in fact, the only person who ever bothered me there was William. But I tried not to think of him for the time being. Going over to one of the stone walls that reached up to my shoulders, I leaned back against it and informed my prince, "This is it. If you look out over the wall, you can see for miles. I'll bet if we had a telescope, we could even see your home!"

"Mh. This is my home now, princess. I have no reason to look back," he informed me. Still, as he looked out, he seemed impressed. After a moment, he shook his head and stepped over to my red blanket, sitting down and calling to me. "Come, my lady, and tell me something about yourself." He was really interested? How wonderful! I enthusiastically came to sit next to him, patting my leg to offer for him to lie down. He hesitated briefly, but conceded, lying his head in my lap and closing his eyes.

"What would you like to know?"

"Hm… Do you have any talents?" he asked as I started to gently play with his hair.

"Well, like I said, I love the theatre. I like to act, but I don't often get the chance," I explained. "But even if I can't be onstage, I read plays all the time. Shakespeare is my favorite. I also love to sing."

"I see. Sing something for me, then." From his tone, I couldn't tell whether he was just passing time or he really wanted to hear.

"You mean right now? I can't; I wouldn't know what to sing. It's so sudden…" Honestly, I was a bit scared to sing for him; I didn't often sing _in front_ of people. What if he didn't like my voice…?

"Come now, I'm sure you can think of something."

"Well…if you insist." I swallowed hard and tried to sing without embarrassing myself, "_Moi je n'etait rien et voila aujourd'hui je suis le gardien du sommeil de ses nuit, je l'aime a mourir…_" The song was one of my favorites, a beautiful ballad about love and death. My voice was a bit shaky at first, but as the song went on, I grew more confident, making sure that my tone was perfect. My love listened through the entire song, eyes still closed, seeming very pleased. When I finished my last few notes, he sat up to look at me.

"Your voice is beautiful, princess. I hope you'll sing for me often in the future." He took my hand in his and continued, "You have a gift, and I'd like it if you would share it with me and only me." He had really liked it that much? Enough to want to keep it all to himself? How wonderful…!

"A-all right, love. If that's what you want…I'll only sing for you," I told him with a coy smile. "Now…you should tell _me_ something."

"I'm afraid there isn't much to say; my life pales in comparison to yours. As to my hobbies, I play the piano and violin occasionally. Sadly, I can't say that I've accomplished much in my life so far," he said, not looking at me. "The night we met was the first time I was allowed to leave home at all."

"The very first time? You said you didn't go out often, but never at all…?" When I realized that I must be making him feel awful, I tried to act casual about it as he did. "Ahem. That is…it just surprises me. Why would you be kept at home for so long?"

"My father is a very overprotective man," he said simply. "And not one to take chances." I couldn't help but wonder if what Will had told me before had anything to do with it… But he was scowling by now, and I could see that he obviously wasn't too keen on this subject.

"Well, you certainly won't find restrictions like that here," I told him, trying to lighten the mood. "No one will try to keep you from anything, so you can do whatever you like."

"I'm glad to hear it. There seems to be quite a lot to explore here; I do hope you'll be prepared to accompany me."

"Of course. I'll follow you anywhere," I promised, smiling sweetly. "You should see every corner of the kingdom…since it's your home now."

"And today has been quite the experience to welcome me. Thank you, princess." He kissed my hand softly, making me blush again. He was just so kind, such a prince in every way. But as I was leaning in for another kiss, the door opened to reveal William with the same expression of annoyance on his face that I had seen before.

"Forgive me for interrupting," he said icily. "But the White King is calling for his _son_." He was leaving already? No matter how long he stayed, it would never be enough, until he was there for good. And Will was being so rude, interrupting us when he knew we were there alone. So I chose not to speak to him. Instead, I took my love's hand and led him back down the stairs, with Will following some several paces behind us. When we reached the entrance hall, we found our fathers there together still.

"Come along, Sebastian. You'll have more time with your princess soon enough," his father said. I hated to let go of his hand, but I knew he had to go. Watching reluctantly as they left, I went to speak to my own king.

"I hate to see him go… It was so nice to spend time with him like this," I mumbled sadly.

"Never fear, milady, you'll have all the time you like soon enough," my father informed me, leaning on the stairway banister. "My friend seemed quite eager to have the wedding soon, for whatever reason. I knew you would feel the same way. The ceremony is scheduled for two weeks from tomorrow."

"Two weeks?" I squealed in horror and delight. "That's hardly any time at all! Daddy, we have to start getting ready _now_!"

**A/N: Btw, that song that Grell sings is an actual song called Je L'aime a Mourir. The original is a little peppier than I would like, so we'll say he's singing a slower version. And in a higher key. ^^**


End file.
